Open Arms
by BlackAngel1
Summary: 1x4 songfic. Heero made the mistake of letting him go. But now, after so long, will Quatre take him back again?


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from GW. Song don't belong to me either.  
  
//lyrics//  
  
_word_ = italics/thoughts  
  
  
  
Open Arms  
  
Heero watched the blonde Arabian sleeping peacefully. The moon shining through the opened window outlined his pale skin and seemed to make his beautiful blonde hair glow like a halo. Heero pulled the smooth body closer to him and he held him gently.  
  
A soft summer breeze floated into the room, causing small bumps to erupt across Quatre's flawless naked body. Heero gently rubbed the boy's silky skin covering his thin back. Then he gently pulled the silk sheets, which didn't match the softness of the body, to cover his peaceful koibito. Under the blankets the perfect soldier cuddled close to the perfect body for heat and love.  
  
"Ai shiteiru Heero-koi." A soft whisper fell from Quatre's sweet lips as the body moved and thin; yet strong arms snaked around Heero's waist. Within minutes he was asleep again. A warm feeling spread through Heero's body and a smile crossed his face as he closed his eyes to sleep.  
  
//Lying beside you  
  
Here in the dark  
  
Feeling your heartbeat with mine  
  
Softly you whisper  
  
You're so sincere  
  
How could our love be so blind? //  
  
"It's finally over!" Duo laughed as the five pilots landed. The braided pilot was the first one on the ground. Trowa and Wufei soon followed him. Quatre wasn't far behind. Heero watched them on his vidscreen. He watched Quatre, admiring his smile, his eyes and his laugh. He felt the happiness of all the other pilots because of his uchuu no kokoro. Heero looked down at his controls. Quatre had invaded his heart two years ago during the war. They had been inseparable ever since. But now that the war was over Heero needed to end that too. "Yeah Duo. It's over." He whispered.  
  
There was a knocking on his hatch. He opened it and was immediately tackled by a laughing mass. It smelled of wild flowers and a fresh spring breeze. It had a welcoming cool sense and Heero knew he would miss it. There were cool lips on his own. When the body pulled back Heero gazed into bright blue eyes. "Did you hear koi? It's over! The war's finally over! We can live in peace together now Heero, it's over." Quatre beamed. He was so high off of the other pilot's it took a minute for him to realize Heero's sadness. "Heero?" His voice had a hint of fear.  
  
Heero looked at Quatre as he slid a silver ring from his own finger. Gently, he placed the band inside Quatre's hand and curled the blonde's slender fingers around it. Heero had bought two matching rings on their first year anniversary and neither had taken them off since. "It's over." Heero's soft barely audible words pierced Quatre's heart like a scythe. He could feel Heero's emotions and they were all confused, but he had to end it.  
  
Quatre held the ring as tears fell from his eyes. He looked at Heero and gave him a sad smile, then quietly turned around and left the perfect soldier alone.  
  
//We sailed on together  
  
But drifted apart  
  
And here you are by my side. //  
  
Heero sighed, he had gotten to the L4 Colony a few days before and he had yet to see his old friend. Old friend? Quatre was more than an old friend. Heero was still in love with him. It had taken the perfect soldier a year to realize it. He had figured that without Quatre he was nothing. He had thought that he had needed Quatre only for the war, but he had been wrong. He knew he had been forgiven, although he also knew he had never been blamed. But the forgiveness.he could feel it, just like Quatre could feel things from everyone else. Like it or not, Heero knew that he and Quatre were connected. But being forgiven was different than being welcomed back.  
  
Slowly Heero made his way up the stairs as he thought of going back home.  
  
//So now I come to you  
  
With open arms  
  
Nothing to hide  
  
Believe what I say  
  
So here I am  
  
With open arms  
  
Hoping you'll see  
  
What your love means to me  
  
Open arms//  
  
Heero opened the door to his apartment. As usual, it was dark and cluttered. He didn't have time to do anything. No, he was too lazy to clean up. He worked and slept, and he hardly ate.  
  
Quatre had always made sure that Heero ate. He worried and cared, he had always been the one to care enough to worry about him. To the other pilots he was the perfect soldier: indestructible. Heero remembered the first time he had cried since his training. Quatre had been the one holding him, he had said nothing and had let Heero cry.  
  
Quatre seemed to always be on the ex-Wing pilot's mind. Every minute of everyday Heero thought of the Arabian Prince who he had let slip through his hands. Did Quatre ever think of him?  
  
Heero's dreams were of them together again. He held the angel and his angel held him. Their kisses and caresses were gentle and their pasts were forgotten, except for the past with the other. Heero would wake up with tears streaming down his cheeks from the utter loneliness.  
  
//Living with out you  
  
Living alone  
  
This empty house seems so cold  
  
Wanting to hold you  
  
Wanting you near  
  
How much I wanted you home//  
  
The door opened. Heero was staring at the ground, unable to force himself to look up. "Rashid, I've come to see Quatre. I know I've hurt him immensely. I've been on this colony for a few days; I _need_ to see him. I need to tell him that I.that I still love him.I understand that he's moved on but I need to tell him the truth." Tears cascaded down the young boy's face.  
  
"I know. I've felt your loneliness." A voice that was anything but Rashid's voice spoke gently.  
  
Heero looked up in shock, "Quatre!" He stared into the amazing blue eyes of his love. "I.I." He stuttered, unable to form words.  
  
Quatre only smiled, "Where are my manners? Would you like to come in? It looks like you could use something to eat." He held out his hand. Heero stared at the pale hand for what seemed like forever. Did he have the right? Did he want the right? If only he could just feel the warmth one more time.he hesitated, then timidly slid his trembling hand into the familiar warmth. Quatre smiled again and Heero blushed, only to have the blonde gently tug on his hand, pulling him into the house.  
  
//But now that you've come back  
  
Turned night into day  
  
I need you to stay//  
  
Quatre moaned softly as he moved, cuddling closer to the naked body beside his own. "I'm glad you're back where you belong love." He gently kissed Heero's neck.  
  
"Arigatou.for taking me back." Heero hugged his koi, memorizing the feel of him next to Heero's own body.  
  
"Don't thank me. I love you Heero. Forever and for always. Oyasumi nasai." Quatre whispered, his breath sending shivers down Heero's back.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai, ai."  
  
//So now I come to you  
  
With open arms  
  
Nothing to hide  
  
Believe what I say  
  
So here I am  
  
With open arms  
  
Hoping you'll see  
  
What your love means to me  
  
Open arms//  
  
  
  
Dija like it? No? Review please!! 


End file.
